<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JohnLockDown by SharknadoFam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157501">JohnLockDown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharknadoFam/pseuds/SharknadoFam'>SharknadoFam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Johnlock - Freeform, Lockdown three has taken its toll on me lol, M/M, Minor swearing but nothing worse than the show, Partial johnlock, Reality TV, Shopping channels, Stuck in lockdown, Theyre definitely in love with each other, a pair of dads, basically just a reflection of how I’ve been living my life for the past year, didnt think it was worth an explicit rating for the word ‘bastard’ lol, e4 shows, eating a jammy dodger incorrectly, jammy dodgers, just guys being dudes, middle aged idiots, no beta we die like mary, tupperware, whoops my finger slipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharknadoFam/pseuds/SharknadoFam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are stuck in Lockdown together. Hilarity, drama and heartfelt moments ensue.</p><p>While this is listed as an incomplete work it is definitely still readable as a standalone chapter!! There will be more little johnlock lockdown stories coming soon!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JohnLockDown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am D E P R E S S E D so here have some John and Sherlock content where they just banter in lockdown because this is what I need right now.</p><p>If you have any suggestions or lockdown stories that you think I could incorporate into a chapter please comment below or DM me on instagram @sharknadofam :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock looks over at John, whose face is currently creased into a puzzled expression.<br/>
“I don’t get it. I just - I don’t get it. Sherlock?”<br/>
“No, me neither. Admittedly, she was rather hard to deduce, and normally I am able to pinpoint what any normal person would do in almost any eventuality or on any occasion. In no way would I have ever predicted this outcome, it’s ridiculous.”<br/>
“It is. I was so sure they’d both decide to go on another date with each other.” John says, grabbing the remote from the side table and changing the channel away from the rolling credits of First Dates. </p><p>The two of them had only been in lockdown for two days and yet they had already resorted to watching trashy TV together of an evening. On any normal, Covid-free Tuesday night, Sherlock would probably be racing around London trying to solve a particularly tricky case, with John trailing two metres behind him. Sadly, the only reason John has to be two metres from anyone is in the queue at Sainsbury’s. As soon as lockdown was first called, Sherlock was immediately bored of 221B. Despite the fact he spent most of his time dramatically draped over the sofa, or his worn-leather chair, having his ability to choose to be lazy suddenly taken away from him made him want to do anything but. Lestrade was forced to stop Sherlock from attending crime scenes, instead allowing him to join via video-link, however, there’s only so much help one can offer over zoom and Sherlock quickly tired of the incompetence of the officer holding the camera. </p><p>“I’m going to go check on Rosie,” John says, hopping up from his chair and racing upstairs. Sherlock responds with a nod of his head, before reaching forwards to steal the remote control. He begins to flick through the many channels, barely paying attention to the content being played. He stops on channel 342, which appears to be playing some kind of true crime documentary.<br/>
“Wrong” he states to no-one in particular, rolling his eyes at the aged police officer on screen, “It’s so obvious what really happened. The man’s a professional idiot.”<br/>
John reappears and flops himself down on his chair.<br/>
“She’s out like a light.” He remarks, and Sherlock nods in understanding, not taking his eyes off of the television.<br/>
“This looks like wholesome Tuesday night viewing,” John says sarcastically.<br/>
“It’s wrong, is what it is. It was obviously the wife who did it.” Sherlock responds.<br/>
“Of course.” John says, rubbing his tired eyes and resting his head back on the soft velvet of the chair. “You know, I’m tired and yet I haven’t even done anything. It feels wrong not at least doing something.”<br/>
“Well, you did get that letter through the post yesterday. You could always go back to the surgery?” Sherlock suggests.<br/>
“Go back? Are you kidding me? Who’d look after Rosie? And god forbid I brought something back, I’d never forgive myself.”<br/>
“They say it doesn’t have much of an effect on toddlers,” Sherlock responds.<br/>
“Funnily enough, I wasn’t talking about Rosie. I meant you. If you got Covid I’d have to look after you, and I know full well how dramatic you are. Remember when you got the flu last year and were convinced you were dying?”<br/>
Sherlock sits up from his reclined position and stares at John, an offended expression on his face, “I think you’re exaggerating John, I don’t ever remember being dramatic.”<br/>
“You started looking at coffins on the internet.” John responds, giving Sherlock a death glare.<br/>
“Noted. But still, I’m not dramatic.”<br/>
“Fine, fine. The other thing is, well, you, know?” John begins, unaware of how exactly to finish his sentence.<br/>
“What? Oh just spit it out, you know full well things that would bother a normal person have no impact on me.” Sherlock responds.<br/>
“Oh, well, okay, you are getting on a bit I suppose. And with you know, the gunshot wound and the, um, drug thing, and everything else I don’t know how well you’d do if you caught it.” John says, a friendly tone in his voice to avoid causing offence.<br/>
“You think I’m getting on a bit?!” Sherlock exclaims, looking at John with a confused expression on his face.<br/>
“Well, I think so anyway, I don’t really know how old you are. It took me like four years to find out when your birthday was for crying out loud.” John responds defensively.<br/>
“People in glass houses, John,” Sherlock squeaks, before hopping up out of his chair and heading into the kitchen. </p><p>“What do you mean?” John asks, standing up to follow Sherlock.<br/>
“Well, I don’t know for sure, but I assume you must have at least ten years on me,” Sherlock says nonchalantly, opening a tin labelled biscuits on the counter. He opens it, blinks rapidly for a few seconds, staring at the contents, then closes it without a word. He swaps it for the identical container next to it, labelled fingers, and retrieves two Jammy Dodgers.<br/>
“I’m sorry, lets just go back a second. You think I’m ten years older than you. At least!” John exclaims, a bewildered expression on his face.<br/>
“I think so, I’ll have to find that copy of your birth certificate I have to find out for sure.” Sherlock responds through a mouthful of biscuit.<br/>
“You have a copy of my birth certificate? We’ll come back to that later, anyway, there is no way I’m ten years older than you.”<br/>
“Okay then, so, how old are you?” Sherlock says, polishing off the second biscuit.<br/>
“You go first”<br/>
“No, please, I insist.”<br/>
“No, you”<br/>
“No, you”<br/>
“For Christ’s sakes Sherlock, this is ridiculous, shall we just say it together, on three?”<br/>
“Okay.” Sherlock responds, grabbing a third biscuit out of the barrel.<br/>
“3” John says.<br/>
“2” Sherlock says.<br/>
“1” They say together.<br/>
“44” Sherlock says<br/>
“49” John says simultaneously. </p><p>“You’re only 44?” John exclaims.<br/>
“If I had the tendency to be vain I’d be very offended at your insinuation,” Sherlock says, making the final biscuit disappear.<br/>
“You thought I was 54!” John exclaims.<br/>
“At least 54” Sherlock corrects.<br/>
“Nice, thanks, mate, yeah. 54. Fifty-bloody-four.” John says in despair, wiping his face with his hands.<br/>
“I didn’t think you’d be so bothered.” Sherlock says.<br/>
“Nope. No, I’m not actually. Well, maybe a little bit. I should probably switch moisturisers.”<br/>
“Maybe I should do the same, what kind do you use?” Sherlock asks.<br/>
“Why?” John questions.<br/>
“So I can make sure I don’t buy it.”<br/>
“You bastard” John says, beginning to laugh. Sherlock joins him, turning to rest on the kitchen counter. </p><p>Sherlock walks back into the living room, where the crime show he was watching had reached its credits. He throws himself down on his chair and somehow materialises two more Jammy Dodgers from his dressing gown pocket. He picks up the remote control and begins flicking through the channels, eventually abandoning his search on some TV shopping channel so that he could separate the two layers of biscuit and lick the jam out of the middle.<br/>
“Are you sure you’re 44, I think I saw some kids at Rosie’s nursery do the same thing.” John says, appearing behind Sherlock and giving him a funny look.<br/>
“Oh, ha, ha” Sherlock says, a deadpan expression on his face.<br/>
John sits back down in his chair and closes his eyes, “Honestly, if things do get any worse and they need me, I’ll maybe consider going back. For once this thing we’re facing is much bigger than us, and I want to do my bit, y’know?”<br/>
“Of course.” Sherlock says, not taking his eyes off the screen as a man demonstrates the mechanism of a Tupperware box.<br/>
“Though that does mean you’d probably have to babysit Rosie while I’m gone.” John says.<br/>
“Yeah, sure, it’s about time I took her through some of my early cases. I think she’s ready, don’t you?”<br/>
“Maybe I should just ask Mrs. Hudson instead, after all, she is in our bubble.” John says, rubbing his tired eyes again and setting his head down on the headrest. ‘This is going to be a long lockdown’ John thinks to himself, before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>